Jemmy Carver
Jemmy Albin Carver is the main protagonist of The Aviator. He is a high school student who gained falcon-like abilities, fighting crime across New York City as the alter ego of Aviator, hoping he can defend both the reputation and the safety of Richmond Enterprises. While he is enduring the stress of his parents due to multiple robberies, he decides to use his powers for good in order to stop the robber. He discovers the identity of William Baker/Sandman and decides to go after him alone, with only Ned Leeds and Peter’s help. Eventually, he figures out the next location of William and engages in a final battle with him. Jemmy turns him into glass after electrocuting him with multiple power lines, and accidentally kills him after the wire cuts through the glass. At some point, Peter gains spider-like powers, and Jemmy becomes his temporary mentor to teach him how to handle his abilities. A few months later, they become teammates. A few months later, while Jemmy juggles all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he and Peter are approached by Tony Stark/Iron Man, who recruits Aviator and Peter/Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting the duo into a brief conflict with Steve Rogers/Captain America, whom Jemmy dislikes due to the collateral damage caused by him. Jemmy and Peter agree and are given new suits as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for their help, although Tony still doesn't make them official members of the Avengers and have returned Jemmy and Peter back home to continue their own hero work. Upon returning, they investigate into the matter of Caryn Carver’s murder. Starting the new school year, while he continues to try and protect both New York City and Richmond Enterprises, with the new aim of proving himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Tony so he can unlock the Training Wheels Protocol and become an asset to him, Jemmy encounters the illegal activities of Adrian Toomes/Vulture, who is attempting to sell his Chitauri-based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing Adrian would prove their worth as heroes, Jemmy decides to go after Adrian, with only Peter, Ned, Gwen Stacy, and Cindy Moon’s help, while keeping his secrets from his family, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Peter learns Adrian is Liz Toomes’s father and the duo then stops his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Tony unlocking Jemmy’s Training Wheels Protocol. A year later, on a business trip to San Francisco, Jemmy and Katherine Bishop/Hawkeye become quite close. Toward the end of the week, he is being interviewed privately by Eddie Brock/Venom for The Eddie Brock Report. In the middle of it, Cletus Kasady/Carnage ambushes them. After escaping alone, Jemmy comes back as Aviator and stumbles upon Eddie and Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk cornering Cletus. Cletus escapes, and the three team up for the time being. Eventually, Jemmy and Kyle discover each other’s identities and hatch a plan during a corporate event in secret. They meet up with Eddie. During the event, Cletus attacks to rid his bloodlust. Jemmy and Kyle, held hostage with the Richmonds and Carvers, are forced to reveal their identities to their family in order to fight off Cletus. After a final battle with Jemmy, Kyle, Eddie, and Cletus, they separate Carnage from Cletus, throw Carnage into a particle accelerator, and rips it apart. However, it escapes. A few months later, Scott Lang/Antman calls in a favor from Jemmy, due to his hospital bill being over the top because Jemmy nearly killed him during the Clash of the Avengers. He takes the weekend to fly to San Francisco. His parents allow him to, as long as they go with him to make it a family vacation of sorts. He meets up with Scott, Hope van Dyne/Wasp, and Hank Pym at their portable lab. At Hank’s lab, the four learn that Scott is quantumly entangled with Janet van Dyne, and that they have a limited amount of time to retrieve her from the Quantum Realm. Before he can go further, Jemmy’s family restricts him from doing so, but he manages to have them let him pursue his mission. Ava Starr/Ghost and Bill Foster, a former colleague of Hank’s, seek to steal the lab, and use Janet’s energy to heal Ava of her intangibility and pain. Sonny Burch, a criminal businessman, also seeks out the lab for its advanced technology. Knowing of Aviator’s presence in San Francisco prior, he figures out Jemmy’s identity. Together, Scott, Hope, and Jemmy are able to fight them off while Hank goes into the Quantum Realm himself, successfully saving Janet. Upon her return, Janet’s able to heal Ava. Scott finishes his sentence, and is no longer under house arrest. Sonny releases Jemmy’s identity to the public. A month later, Jemmy is pulled back into the Avengers’ conflict when the Black Order invades Earth and then manages to successfully kidnap Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, which results in Jemmy being stranded while Peter’s dragged on board their ship with Tony. He goes with Bruce Banner/Hulk to Wakanda, aiding the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda. Although Jemmy and his allies manage to kill off Thanos’s forces, Thanos personally arrives in Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone. He effortlessly snaps one of his wings to ground him, subdues the other heroes, and completes the Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out half the universe’s population, which then results into Jemmy turning into dust. Five years after his death, Jemmy is resurrected with his allies on Titan by Bruce after the Avengers traveled through time to retrieve past versions of the Infinity Stones and constructed their own version of the Infinity Gauntlet to undo Thanos’s mass culling. Jemmy then joins the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Wakandan Royal Guard, and a large Asgardian army in one final stand against Thanos in New York, participating in a relay of the Avengers’ Infinity Gauntlet with Peter, Clint Barton/Ronin, T’Challa/Black Panther, and Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel to bring it to Luis’ Van and return the Stones to their proper places. Upon the battle’s conclusion, Jemmy watches Steve die; he attends his ally's funeral before resuming his normal life. Biography Early Life Jemmy Albin Carver’s born in San Francisco, California on November 14, 2000. He comes from a relatively wealthy family, as Caryn Carver owns Richmond Enterprises. Jemmy grows up and is educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he makes friends like Peter and Michelle Jones. Shortly after the Chitauri Invasion, Caryn and Nicholas Carver are ushered to New York City to make sure everything runs smoothly while rebuilding. Because Aleid Sommer is sick, Jemmy and Elyzabeth Carver tag along. A few days after arriving, Jemmy convinces Caryn to take him on a walk for some fresh air for both of them. Shortly after beginning the walk, he witnesses a heated argument between her and Kyle over the phone, discussing the dangers of international business before focusing on their home branch. After surprisingly hearing Caryn curse, he steps on a larger-than-average ant. He attempts to tell her, but is quickly silenced. He witnesses a falcon quickly dive upon a restricted zone, take a piece of Chitauri shrapnel, and fly off. Caryn hangs up on Kyle, so Jemmy asks what happened. After Caryn explains, he then asks when they’re returning home. He gets his answer a few days later, when Nicholas and Caryn propose they move to Queens, New York City. At some point in middle school, he meets Ned and Gwen, and they become best friends. Jemmy has average grades and an interest in neuroscience, motivating him to attend Midtown School of Science and Technology. Ned and Gwen begin attending there as well, instead going down the computer science route and electrical engineering route respectively. The Aviator A few weeks after his fifteenth birthday, the Carvers have well since settled in Queens. Jemmy is finishing up when he overhears Caryn and Nicholas arguing in their room. He turns off his music and listens to them argue about a sandstorm and robbery occuring at a bank housing Richmond Airlines financials. After Caryn points out he’s drunk, Jemmy frustratingly puts back in his earbuds and continues his homework until 3AM. He tiredly gets ready for school and goes downstairs to eat breakfast when Nicholas and Caryn announce they’re going on a business trip. They have a family hug and depart. Jemmy walks Elyzabeth to her bus stop, notes he’s late, and goes to meet up with Gwen. Unfortunately, she texts him saying she won’t be there. He departs on a train to Midtown. After the train arrives, he meets up with Ned at school, nearly being pummelled by Flash Thompson, who’s shoving Peter around. Ned reads through the texts Jemmy had sent him and later agrees they should get notes for her classes. Gwen shows up, startling Jemmy. Ned notes she looks like shit, but Jemmy elbows him before he can finish. As they walk through the hallways, Gwen explains the story of how George Stacy teamed up with Ray Holt and was stabbed by William Baker/Sandman, but fortunately survived. There was dead skin cells intertwined with the sand, surprising Jemmy and Ned. After agreeing to meet up in PE, the trio separates to their classes. Jemmy goes to Spanish IV and takes notes on human bones vocabulary in Spanish. He’s approached by MJ, who had doodled him on her sketchbook. He wonders if the other sketches of Peter signifies she has a crush on him, but MJ denies. After observing Peter, he returns to taking notes. Jemmy and MJ agree to ask Peter for notes during lunch. In PE, he and Ned poke each other with lacrosse sticks while Gwen accidentally hits them with hers repeatedly as she spins it around. After asking Gwen for the time, she confirms it’s 7:50AM. He glances at MJ and stares at Peter for a bit. In Medical Illustration, Jemmy zones out, thinking about Thanksgiving break. He zones back in when Abraham Jeffers asks him what the purpose of an MRI is. He correctly answers, and Abraham praises him, reminding the class there’s a test on Monday. At lunch, Ned begs for Gwen to join them on their Fallout 4 binge. She apologizes, as she’s going to be busy the entire break. Jemmy assures her it’s fine, but Gwen’s going to make it up anyway. MJ approaches the table, reminding Jemmy they have to ask Peter for notes. Jemmy departs, and MJ asks, saying she’s not sure he knows they exist due to never talking. Peter’s table goes silent. Peter confirms he knows who they are, handing them his laptop and angering the other students sitting there, as they were using it before. After he and Katherine Bishop greet each other, he and MJ leave to write their notes. MJ inquires what’s up with him and Katherine. Irritated because others ask him the same, Jemmy explains they meet at corporate events but aren’t friends, adding that their parents hate each other. After finishing notes, they return the computer to Peter, who’s staring at Liz Toomes. As they leave, Jemmy overhears a nearby student complaining about not being able to copy down answers for their science homework. Frustrated, Jemmy lashes out, saying they should ask Peter for help instead of stealing his work. Knowing he’s right, the students leave to ask another person for answers. Embarrassed, he sits down. In World History/Geography I, Jemmy and Ned grow excited for break. The latter asks him for answers on their worksheet. Jemmy says one of them’s Catalyst, double-checking and saying it’s Catalhoyuk instead. Ned laughs, wondering how he got Catalyst from Catalhoyuk. Jemmy retorts he’s overreacting, as they only sound alike. Because of his rash tone, Ned says Jemmy’s the one overreacting. Personality Outside of his Aviator alter ego, Jemmy lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. He’s distant from his sister(who is much more social than he is, and hangs out at her friends’ houses often) and prefers to stay isolated with their dog. However, he’s comfortable around people he trusts. Jemmy’s intelligent - intelligent enough to have average grades at Midtown - and has a passion for neuroscience. His creativity and intelligence allow him to come up with his suit, along with Ned. He gathers many video games and science magazines in his room, along with his Aviator costume, which he hides underneath the mattress of his king-size bed. Jemmy’s a reserved individual who prioritizes people’s needs and emotions above his own. He values mutual understanding and will go to great lengths to achieve it. As opposed to Tony or Steve, he makes it a point to keep his identity secret since, if such knowledge was made public, he’d burden his parents heavily and have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. Jemmy’s also impressionable towards figures of authority, which’s due to his young age and inexperience, as well as his parents’ usual absence from his life. He grows incredibly loyal and devoted to people he can trust, but is still respectful and authentic towards people he’s not close with. Jemmy tends to be very introspective, knowing his personality, why he is the way he is, and what decisions he would most likely make in a specific situation. He plans the future and imagines what he’ll be living like in detail. He strives to make a happy ending of sorts, burying himself in idealism to the point of self-deprecation. Jemmy plants everything out in detail and has a specific schedule; he yearns for closure and is highly uncomfortable going into anything without a strategy. At times, he comes to reality and becomes extremely discouraged and apathetic for a period of time. After this period, however, he grows motivated and persistent in taking action. Jemmy initially appears gentle and reserved, going about his day without conflict. When his values and/or friends are threatened, he grows aggressive and impulsive. A prime example of this is when he lashes out at a group of students for complaining about Peter. One of his core values after becoming a superhero is making the world a better place without endangering human lives. Jemmy wants to save people without causing civilian casualties and collateral damage. A neophyte to being a superhero, he relies on Ned’s hacking skills and Peter and Gwen’s emotional support and knowledge on the subject of science to keep him going. Through his missions to take down William, he prioritizes staying away from law enforcement and showing off his powers, in fear that his identity will be revealed. As Aviator, Jemmy’s paranoid and much more aggressive. He’s able to come up with clever strategies by brainstorming ‘special moves’ during class and daze the enemy with ear-piercing bird shrieks. During his career as a superhero, he’s shown to be stressed over collateral damage and drawing attention to himself. Although Jemmy’s excited about being Aviator, he prefers to lay low. His paranoia often causes him to make mistakes, and his teenage imagination causes more problems when it comes to battling. His worrying about civilians causes him to be open to attack, and his desperate attempts to save everyone wears him out quickly. During Jemmy’s free time, he imagines what his ‘special moves’ will look like in combat. However, he tends to go over the top, overestimates his abilities, and fails his trick shots, leaving him vulnerable. When he attempts complicated trick shots, he loses awareness of his surroundings. Jemmy’s shown to be right-handed, as well as bisexual. His favorite genre of music is American rock - his favorite band is Starset. Appearance Jemmy's a short teenage boy. He has a relatively slim build with not much muscle on him, green eyes, short, dark-brown hair with slightly side-swept bangs, and light skin. He’s shown to wear plain-colored button-ups, his favorite blue hoodie, khaki pants, and a beanie. Powers and Abilities Powers Avian Physiology: After Jem suffers a chemical reaction from Chitauri shrapnel, he’s gained falcon wings and some abilities of a falcon. With his newfound heightened abilities, he deliberately holds back from participating in sports, such as soccer due to having a superhuman advantage. Despite his restrictions, he’s still athletic. *'Aerial Adaptation': Aviator’s able to survive to extremely high or low air pressure (not becoming disoriented or deprived of the normal breathing capacity), and high wing friction; this is accompanied by a natural immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. He can’t get altitude sickness. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Aviator has the lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively, enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. While this ability allows him to survive extended periods without breathing, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need air, but he can survive for long periods without it. Sooner or later he’s going to have to breathe. *'Atmospheric Adaptation': Aviator’s lungs adjust and breathe in/on most gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient. His lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust. There’s a limit to how much toxic air he can filter; if the number is too great, his lungs will shut down. He requires oxygen to breathe. *'Enhanced Agility': Aviator can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. He can still experience exhaustion. This ability doesn’t necessarily mean he can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. *'Enhanced Balance': Aviator has both extremely well-developed sense of balance and the physical condition to use this ability. This combination makes him almost impossible to being imbalanced, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He’s able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Endurance': Aviator can endure physical stresses beyond the capabilities of average humans, enabling holding his breath for large periods of time, remaining calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. He’s still limited on how far he’s able to continue. *'Enhanced Senses': Aviator has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average human. *'Enhanced Hearing': Aviator has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity and distance outside the normal range. His ears can pick up most sounds, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, or locate the source of the noise. Noise can limit the distance of his hearing range or ability to detect minor sounds. Too many conversations around him may make it difficult to find the right one to listen to. *'Enhanced Smell': Aviator can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but his nose. Doesn’t work when someone masks their scent. Doesn’t work on odorless materials. Ability is nullified if his nostrils are clogged. Hard to find someone if he doesn’t know their scent first hand, often requiring an object touched by the other person to get their scent. Other scents from an area that has a large number of people, such as a battlefield, can make it harder to find a specific scent. He’s sensitive to stronger smells or foul odors. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Aviator has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Objects moving at tremendously quick speeds(such as bullets) may be too difficult to dodge. *'Wing Manifestation': Aviator’s able to manifest falcon wings that grow from his shoulder blades, allowing flight. He doesn’t have wings as large as angels, but he’s still able to lift off easily due to his ability Aerial Adaptation. When disappearing, his wings appear to dissipate. After disappearing completely, there’s no evidence that he has wings in the first place. When his wings grow, they tear whatever is on his back - the more he has on his back, the more painful it is to grow. Fortunately, he can stop mid-growth and retract them back. Whatever damage inflicted on his wings is transferred to his shoulder and back area when retracted. Examples include sore muscles, rashes, and deep cuts suddenly appearing. Expends energy if he has to flap his wings, either when taking off or while flying. He can fly at 60 MPH and dive at 200 MPH. *'Telescopic Vision': Aviator can zoom his vision in on things, allowing him to see distant objects in a magnified scale. *'Peak Human Speed': Aviator’s speed’s faster than Olympic class runners. He can run up to 30 MPH and swim at 12 knots. With this sort of speed, one could catch-up to or outrun moving vehicles, are likely to always be first in running races and have great reaction time. *'Sonic Scream': Aviator can emit-generate extremely powerful screams of high amplitudes for a variety of purposes. Rendered utterly useless when he’s gagged by any means. Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. The flow of sound waves often causes accidental destruction to nearby objects. May cause unintentional harm to distant targets. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Aviator can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreates lost or damaged tissues and organs. The rate and amount are Type II(minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal. Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. Critical wounds such as lost limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring). He’s generally in very good physical shape(he remains lanky no matter how much junk food he eats), as his body is constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. He rarely gets sick. Misaligned body parts, foreign objects in the wound, or mitosis-inhibiting drugs may affect regeneration. Instant death will kill him before he regenerates. He still requires food, water, air, etc. Decapitation, starvation, dehydration, and suffocation will kill him. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Although Jemmy isn’t close to as smart as Peter, he’s still quite intelligent if one takes in the situation of him attending MSST. He has a passion for neuroscience and also has a knack for sports, psychology, and chemistry. He has difficulty with physics, as shown when he inaccurately plans out his ‘special moves’. After meeting Peter, they often meet up for study sessions, bringing his grades up. In Early Bird Saves the Spider, Peter finally convinces him to join the academic decathlon. *'Resourceful': Due to the Carvers being rich, Jemmy can use their connections to gather information, get on popular people’s good sides, and keep eyes on him while Ned, Gwen, and Peter are using the distraction to investigate and execute missions. *'Tactician': Jemmy often uses his imagination to come up with clever strategies, such as leading William around before ultimately turning him into glass after tangling him in power lines. However, he still relies heavily on Ned, Gwen, and Peter to back him up in the fields of technology, physics, and engineering. *'Investigator': Jemmy takes the lead in investigations, with Ned having his back when the time for hacking calls. Because Caryn's related to Kyle, he can manipulate popular people easily, using his surname to his advantage. *'Combatant': Initially, Jemmy doesn’t have a very developed style, due to recently gaining his abilities. He generally relies on his reflexes and agility to be able to confuse the enemy, as well as his sonic scream. However, his sonic scream causes him to lose his voice quickly, so he avoids using it too much. He uses the enemy’s confusion to his advantage and quickly subdues him, his unnatural speed aiding him. *'Master Acrobat': Due to his superhuman agility, Jemmy can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. *'Marksman': Jemmy possesses extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately utilize his abilities to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting. *'Bilingualism': Jemmy speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success. Equipment *'Aviator Suit - Homemade': Jemmy originally wears a handmade suit while operating on the streets of Queens. Nothing more than a silver and pale-green hoodie with holes ripped in the shoulder-blade areas, a thin, black turtleneck, pale-green sweats, black slip-on boots, and a pair of black goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help him conceal his identity and not ruin so many clothes when manifesting his wings. **'Goggles and Hood Clasp': Gwen designs a small clasp, attaching one to the back of Jemmy’s goggles(where his nose goes) and the other to the point of his hood. When clasped, it’s quite difficult to unclasp it. The clasp is designed to keep his hair and the majority of his face concealed - basically to prevent his hood from being blown off. *'Iron Falcon MK I': Jemmy later uses an upgraded and much more refined suit designed by Tony to better harness his supernatural abilities. The base color is silver. His eye lenses are white and shaped like a falcon eye with black outline. On the forehead is a pale-green, bird-like point, the same color as the pattern on his mask. A pale-green line goes down his shoulders and, on each of his shoulders, is a white triangle symbol. Down the front of his torso’s a pale-green V; in the middle of the V’s a V-shaped, white symbol. There’s also a V on each of his biceps. Where the V ends, the color changes to black. There’re 3 square-shaped patterns, acting as a thicker, broken line than below the V. His palms have speakers. Near his wrist’s a silver guard, protecting some of his forearm and wrist. This connects to his hand, which’s the same color. His knuckles have rounded bumps on them, acting as non-lethal claws. Where his torso ends, the color changes to pale-green. He has protective silver plating on his thighs and knees. There’s plating wrapped around his ankle, with spaces of black in-between. There’re fitted holes on his shoulder blade locations, so his wings can manifest easily and comfortably. **'Compacted Form': The suit has the ability to fold itself off of Aviator’s body and compact itself into a cylinder the size of his forearm; all he has to do is hold down the V symbol for 3 seconds. The cylinder uses a fingerprint analyzer and will only fold out when someone recognized scans their prints. At the moment, only Jemmy and Tony have access. To fold itself out onto his body, all he has to do is clutch the cylinder in his hand and say “execute”. If he loses the cylinder, he can always request to have it located with the tracker. **'Robyn': The suit has a built-in A.I. named Robyn, similar to Tony’s F.R.I.D.A.Y., that informs Aviator on changing tactical situations and provides diagnostic reports. This feature is set to activate after he completes the Training Wheels Protocol. She records and stores data while the suit’s in use through the Baby Monitor Protocol, allowing Aviator to access a personal database and review info he may have overlooked previously, or to research people or events he has previously encountered. She also provides suggestions and activates features autonomously. **'Knuckle Tasers': For close combat, Aviator can tase opponents with his knuckle tasers. This can also be used to overload electric devices. On request, Robyn can change the tasers into short, falcon-like claws; However, he dislikes using this. The tasers/claws can be shot out from his knuckles, a wire being attached to it; these are used for long-distance attacks. The wire can reach up to twenty yards. The long-distance use can be dangerous, as the enemy can yank him down after the tase comes to a halt, or his claws can become stuck in whatever he just stabbed. **'Chemical Analyzer': The beak on Aviator’s mask can analyze surroundings and scan chemicals in the air, such as toxins. This is mostly for Robyn’s analysis, so he can find a way to escape due to only being allowed to filter toxins for a short amount of time. **'Sonic Amplifier': The speakers on Aviator’s palms are sonic amplifiers. When he releases a sonic scream, Robyn recognizes the scream(that way it wouldn’t accidentally amplify his voice) and blasts it through the speakers. This can be used to destroy debris or repel enemies. **'Eye Lenses': The lenses allow Aviator to see in different spectrums. ***'HUD': The lenses of the suit have a built-in augmented reality display system, powered by Robyn, allowing Aviator to analyze his surroundings. When he uses his telescopic vision, he receives tunnel vision; she can see through his normal eyesight and suggest where to look. ***'X-Ray Vision': Aviator can ask Robyn to switch his visuals to a different visual spectrum, allowing him to see through several objects. **'Communication System': The suit has a built-in communication system, allowing Aviator to accept cellular and video calls. **'Enhanced Durability': Mixed with durable fabric and metal reinforcements, Aviator’s suit’s highly tear/shatter resistant. In addition, the suit’s waterproof; the suit and its technological capabilities are unaffected despite being submerged in water. **'Parachute': The suit has a built-in parachute, deployed from where a utility belt would be. The compartment’s seamless and can’t be seen until it opens. It’s installed with multiple parachutes packed tightly to allow waist comfort but also reassure Aviator that he has a backup if his wings become immobile. **'Heater': The suit has a built-in heating system to keep Aviator warm. The heater’s powerful enough to instantly dry up the suit if it’s soaked in water. **'GPS Tracking System': This built-in system allows Tony to track Aviator’s whereabouts at all times. **'Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode': This mode’s mostly used for gathering information, as Aviator has barely any need for this due to his enhanced hearing and vision. It enables both X-Ray and infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. Robyn can use enhanced audio reception capabilities to the point that she can eavesdrop on conversations from yards away. It also corresponds to the suit’s database, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. Vehicles *'Stark Industries Private Jet': After being recruited by Tony to assist his team in the fight against Steve's team during the Avengers Civil War, Jemmy boards the Stark Industries Private Jet to go to Germany to assist in the fight. Facilities *'Carver Residence': The Carver Residence is a large house in Forest Hills, Queens, home to Jemmy, Elyzabeth, Caryn, and Nicholas Carver, along with their Bedlington terrier, Diggory. *'Midtown School of Science and Technology': Midtown School of Science and Technology is a high school that Jemmy, his best friends Ned and Gwen and his friend Peter attend as students. It also has an Academic Decathlon Team. The school as well has its own TV show hosted by Jason Ionello and Betty Brant. Relationships Family *Elyzabeth Carver - Younger sister *Caryn Carver † - Mother *Nicholas Carver - Father *Diggory Carver - Dog *Kyle Richmond - Uncle *Kallisto Richmond - Aunt *Garrick Richmond - Older cousin *Penelope Richmond † - Maternal grandmother *Arthur Richmond † - Maternal grandfather *Joan Carver † - Paternal grandmother *Calvin Carver - Paternal grandfather Allies *Aleid Sommer - Nanny *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Ned Leeds - Classmate and Best Friend **Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider - Classmate and Best Friend **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Classmate and Friend **Cindy Moon/Silk - Classmate and Friend **Michelle Jones - Classmate and Acquaintance **Liz Toomes - Classmate and Decathlon Leader **Betty Brant - Classmate **Seymour O’Reilly - Classmate **Charles Murphy - Classmate **Abe Brown - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate **Sally Avril - Classmate **Tiny McKeever - Classmate **Hector Cervantez - Classmate **Morita - Principal **Roger Harrington - Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor **Monica Warren - Teacher **Wilson - Teacher **Barry Hapgood - Teacher **Cobbwell - Teacher **Corona Ibarra - Teacher **Abraham Jeffers - Teacher **Winston Leonardsson - Teacher *Avengers - Former teammates **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend, Co-Mentor, Idol, Leader, and Savior **Steve Rogers/Captain America † - Former Situational Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye † - Former Situational Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Former Situational Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Situational Enemy **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Former Situational Enemy **James Rhodes/War Machine **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Former Situational Enemy **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Thomas Shepherd/Speed *Stark Industries **Happy Hogan - Friend and Co-Mentor **Pepper Potts/Rescue - Friend *Robyn - Partner and Assistant *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax **Mantis **Groot **Nebula **Rocket Raccoon **Thor - Former teammate *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Situational Enemy *Golden Tribe **T’Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Jabari Tribe **M’Baku *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Wakandan Royal Guard *Bruunhilde/Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Ravagers *Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Thanos - Killer *William Baker - Attempted killer *Flash Thompson - Classmate *Criminal Avengers *Adrian Toomes’ Crew **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Attempted Killer **Jackson Brice † - Attempted Killer **Herman Schultz/Shocker - Attempted Killer **Randy Vale *Metropolitan Police Department - Situational Enemies *Mac Gargan *FBI - Situational Enemies *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) *Thanos † (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) **Leviathans (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) *Outriders (alternate timeline)